


bang, bang

by lionsenpai



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiritual sequel to chasing hares, catching cats even if it isn't mafia au canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang, bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_in_translation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_translation/gifts).



> I forgot about this until I watched Kill Bill and then I had to post it.

The movie is a pretense, really. 

Zero likes the constant sound, the pull of steel from a sheath and the battle cries of men rushing to their deaths. Anything is preferable to Five, but Kill Bill has a special place in her heart, and when she's not too busy burying her face in Five's neck or kissing her with teeth and tongue, she glances up from the floor and watches the Bride take off some fucker's head before Five rolls her hips down against her and tears her attention away from the screen. 

Really, it's all  _too_  comfortable: the nest of blankets and pillows and even the scratch of carpet against her back where the blankets part. Even the use of Five's personal condo instead of the penthouse office. Even  _Five_ , wanton and wanting above her. 

Zero grunts against her lips and digs her fingers in at her hips, rocking up against them, but Five takes her time, her tongue mingling with Zero's, her thumb rubbing circles beneath Zero's ear. Finally, when she's satisfied, Five draws back, her face illuminated by the blues and grays of the flat screen. 

"Something you  _need_?" she asks with a purposeful press of her hips.

"You might want to lay off the sweets," Zero says, pushing her thumbs in against her pelvis. "You're fucking heavy."

Five laughs, tossing her long, braided hair over one shoulder. She leans back further, spine coming to rest between Zero's thighs, pulled up behind her. Her hands trails along the bare skin of Zero's legs, and Zero tracks their progress with a swallow. "Maybe you ought to visit more." She winks. "I always get a workout whenever you're around."

Zero's face flushes despite it all and is thankful for the darkness of the room, sure Five won't notice. She pushes herself up onto her elbows, reaches for Five, and pulls her down to her, one hand at the back of her neck. "Shut the fuck up," she murmurs, and her lips meet Five's in a rush of heat, her hand slipping down along the thin fabric of Five's shirt to dip between her thighs. 

Five shudders at the press of her fingers against her underwear, and Zero doesn't mind the nails against her scalp or the insistence of Five's tongue. In fact, if she's being completely honest, it's—

"Five!" 

They both pause, and Zero pulls back just an inch, squinting at Five through the shifting light. Someone pounds on the front door, and on-screen, O-ren Ishii separates someone's head from their fucking shoulders, which is really exactly what Zero wants to do. 

"Who the fuck is that?" Zero demands when the knocking comes again. 

Five's face is all a-wonder even up close, lips pursed, brows cocked. Then lips curl slowly, the thoughtfulness clearing from her expression just as Zero hears the deadbolt click. She twists her head to look toward the doorway's little niche, but Five doesn't bother. She finds Zero's ear and brushes her lips against the shell, whispering, "I think our dear Four has come to pay us a visit."

Five has the advantage of easily being able to see Four's face in the seconds before she lets out a shriek of surprise, her eyes flickering between Zero, lying on the floor atop a nest of pillows and blankets, and Five, straddling her in nothing but her shirt and her underwear, Zero's hand between her thighs. 

" _Spirits_!" She covers her eyes with her hands, the door swung open behind her. "Five!"

Zero growls low in her throat, turning back to scowl at Five. "Why the fuck is she inside right now?"

"All five of you have a key in case they... Have need of me outside of office hours." Five's teeth gleam even in the dark. "You didn't think you were special, did you?"

"I can't believe you!" Four peeks at them, her voice cracking. "Doing this... With  _Zero!_  And when One needs you..."

Five doesn't seem to mind their interruption, so Zero curls her fingers against her wet underwear, and she jerks, exhaling sharply. She smirks and glances down at Zero and then gives a deliberate roll of her hips, and Zero's face twists up into disgust. Why is she even surprised?

"She's busy. Come back never," Zero says, frowning at Five still. 

Five's pupils are blown wide, the warm hues from the blood spraying on the screen playing across her features, and her gaze flickers between Zero and Four, desire coloring her face. She tosses her braid over her shoulder, and Zero twines her fingers from the end of it, pulling her down to kiss her again. Five hums into the kiss, hips moving again, and Zero is vaguely aware that they're still being watched. She huffs and bites at Five's lower lip, but Five just rocks down against Zero's hand harder. 

Of course she's enjoying an audience. Zero turns away, but Five doesn't seem to mind. She descends on Zero's neck and begins sucking bruises into her skin. 

"You fucking deaf?" Zero grunts. It's not nearly so uncomfortable twisting around to look when Five lavishes attention on her bared neck. "I said  _get lost._ "

Four's eyes are wide, her lips parted, but she manages the decency to look away briefly at the impatient gleam in Zero's eyes. She pulls at the hem of her skirt and brushes her fingers over the tops of her thighs, but she still flounders in the entrance way, gnawing on her lower lip. Anger contorts her expression, and she opens her mouth to give her three seconds to get the fuck out, but Five bites hard and  _sucks_ , and Zero's voice dies in her throat.

"Don't be such a prude, Zero." Five husks against her pulse. "Of course we have time for her—space too if she wants. What do you think, Four?"

Five slips her hand down over Zero's and tries to stir her fingers into action again, moaning softly. 

Zero makes a sound that's two parts irritation and three parts pleasure. "What the fuck, Five?"

"You object?" she asks, smiling.

Zero purses her lips, refusing her urging. She can feel Four's eyes on her still, and it makes her heartbeat spike almost as much as Five's heavy breathing and half lidded eyes. She curls her fingers against Five, wet and warm and so, so eager, and Five merely meets her gaze and shivers. Her eyes are molten desire.

When Zero speaks, her tone is low. "Hey shitlord, come in or get the fuck out. Either way, close the goddamn door."

For a long moment, the only sound in the room is the movie, the voices bleeding together with Five's panting, the constant press of her hips. She can't quite catch her breath, not with Five looking at her like that, not with Four looking at both of them like that. 

Four's heels barely make a sound against the carpet as she steps into the apartment, but the door closing behind her makes Zero's thighs clench.

"We have an audience," Five says, smirking down at Zero. "Let's put on a show, shall we?"

"We don't need you fucking narrating," Zero growls, grabbing for Five's braid again and pulling her flush down against her. 

Five makes a little noise of protest, a soft hiss that lets Zero know it hurt, but that doesn't stop her from jerking and moaning as Zero's fingers slip beneath her underwear, seeking her clit. The angle Zero's got her at is awkward, her head is twisted to the side, but if Five minds, the feel of Zero rubbing quick circles against her soothes all her aches. Zero kisses Five's exposed neck, and Five rocks down against her, demanding everything at once. How very selfish; how very  _Five_.

"How diligent of you," Five murmurs. "To stay—" Her voice catches when Zero scrapes her teeth over her skin. "—for  _One_."

"You're—you're very irresponsible," Four manages from somewhere far off, hoarse and stuttering nearly as much as Five's pulse.

Five arches her back, her thighs trembling, but she nearly coos, "And you're staying to keep an eye on me—" Zero tugs on her hair. " _Us_. You deserve—you deserve a—"

Zero can tell she's nearly there when her words trail off, replaced by the sharp inhales and long moans, her body like a bowstring drawn taut. Five's hands claw at her hair, her shoulders, scrambling for purchase. Her breaths are harsh, but Zero is brutal, giving Five no tract. That braid is a lead, and Zero tugs until Five's moans carry a hard, low tone, one she recognizes as pain, until  _Four_  gasps loud enough to hear.

The television blares alarms, but Zero can  _feel_  Five come undone, her quivering breaths warms against her shoulder, the jerk of her hips, and way she tenses suddenly, calling out for both Zero  _and_  Four, and then sighs and sags, shaking only slightly when Zero withdraws her hand. 

"Now," Five murmurs, voice like honey. "That was certainly worth an encore, don't you think?"

Zero pulls her up by the hair and bites her shoulder. Five whines softly, but it's throaty and full of want. 

"You keep doing that, and Four might not need us for anything," Five murmurs.

"Doing what?"

"Hurting me."

Zero's eyes narrow, and she finally releases Five, twisting to look back at Four again. It shouldn't surprise her to see her leaning back into the wall breathing hard. It shouldn't surprise her to catch the heavy flush of arousal on her face when the television flashes bright for just a moment, her eyes wide, lips parted. And it definitely shouldn't surprise her to see her hand between her thighs, not daring to dip below the fabric of her skirt but  _right there_ , but the sight of her still sends a jolt of arousal down between her legs. 

Zero swallows. "Fucking freaks."

Five shrugs and climbs off of her, sauntering across the dark room toward Four. Zero grunts, rolls onto her side, and narrows her eyes at the two of them. 

"Something you need, Four?" Five asks, slipping out of her decidedly wet underwear and dropping it on the floor. "You've been terribly quiet."

Four tracks her approach until they must be breathing the same air. Zero rolls her eyes. Five might get off on fucking with Four—and really, what  _doesn't_  she get off on?—but Zero still has needs that could be better met with fingers or tongue or both. She squeezes her thighs together impatiently. 

"She joining or not?" Zero asks. "You still owe me one before the Bride makes halves of O-Ren."

Neither of them look at her, but Zero hears Five ask, "Well?"

"I—" Four stutters. She glances between Five and Zero, licking her lips. Her brow is dotted with sweat, her expression pinched. She has to work her mouth a few times before she manages words at all. "N-No! I— _One..._ You're both  _disgusting_!"

She makes for the door with Five barking laughter behind her. Four fumbles with the door and then darts out, quick as a fox and just as red, and when Five turns back on Zero, there are tears in her eyes. Zero drums her fingers impatiently on the floor, her chin propped up on her hand. 

"You fucking done?" Zero snaps. "Because I'm not."

Five cocks her brow at Zero and smirks. "Enjoy the moment, Zero. Four will be fretting about this for  _years_." She saunters toward Zero and kneels before her, knees sinking into the plush pillows near Zero's head. The hand she runs through white hair is nearly affectionate, nearly kind. "Even if she won't join us, I doubt her prudence will be what's keeping her warm tonight."

Zero grunts at the soft scrape of nails over her scalp, and she rises unbidden, sitting before Five, her knees bracketing her hips. She reaches for Five and pulls her down so she can feel Five's breath against her lips. 

Her mouth twists into a frown. "I don't give a fuck about Four. I didn't come here for Four."

Five's tongue flicks out. "Careful.That almost sounded  _sweet_ , Zero."

Zero takes Five by the back of the neck and pulls her down to her neck with a grunt. "Shut up and get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be ot3, but Four is so very hard to persuade. Whoops??


End file.
